dragon_ball_gtgfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku
Son Goku (孫そん悟ご空くう Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット Kakarotto), is a male Saiyan. Cheerful, tenacious and also a bit naive, Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it. However, an accident alters his memory, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, as well as the informal leader of the Dragon GTG Team. Throughout his life, he trains hard and constantly strives to be the greatest warrior possible and to fight stronger opponents, which has kept the Earth and the Universe as a whole safe from destruction many times. Appearance Goku is the spitting image of his father, Bardock, possessing the same unique black hairstyle, dark eyes, and facial features. However, he has softer eyes and a lighter pale skin complexion from his mother, Gine. Perhaps Goku's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his spiky black hair. He has 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 4 spikes and 3 bangs on the right. Goku was born with the signature tail which was long and prehensile with brown fur. While occasionally having it removed as a child and later regrew to normal, by his late-teens, it was permanently removed by Kami (to prevent him from transforming into a Great Ape so Kami could safely bring back the moon). As a child at age 12, Goku was rather short, and appeared even younger as some considered him to be much less than 10 years old; people would be rather surprised when they learned his actual age. During the next few years, Goku did not go through any physical changes beyond his muscles becoming more pronounced. By age 15, he began showing noticeable increase in height. By age 18, he had a considerable growth spurt, growing taller than most of his friends and developing a well-built physique. He is also considered very handsome, as noted by Bulma. His physical changes made him almost indistinguishable from before, and was only recognized by his signature naïve personality and "trademark" hairstyle. By age 25, Goku had another growth spurt, and becoming similar in height to his taller friends and much more muscular. He is most commonly seen wearing his trademark orange gi and blue armbands, which he first started wearing at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. After training with Kami and Mr. Popo for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournement, he later updated his outfit by wearing underneath a dark blue short-sleeved undershirt and replaced his black kung fu shoes with dark blue boots with a yellow border (later red) that are outfitted with red laces (later tan). Over the years, this gi has either been plain or featured kanji on its back, and the front-left side above his stomach. The kanji has been either of Master Roshi, King Kai, or his own. He originally wore a blue obi tied in a knot over his waist, although after the Frieza Saga this was changed to a blue sash. Goku wore a blue gi with red wristbands, a white obi tied in a bow over his waist and dark blue kung fu shoes. Goku wears a turquoise gi with a white obi, orange wristbands, dark green pants, and black kung fu shoes with orange stockings. Despite his fighting gi being his preferred look, Goku is not without other types of wardrobe, such as a suit and tie casual closes like blue pants with a button-down red shirt. Goku's skin tone turned noticeably tanner. His general outfit consists of a blue gi with a white obi, pink wristbands, ochre pants, and black kung fu shoes with white stockings, which also looks identical to what he wore from the end of Dragon Ball Z. Due to the carelessness of Emperor Pilaf, Goku was wished back into his childhood age of 11. While generally looking the same as he did back then, Goku showed considerably more defined muscle. Later, with the aid of Old Kai, Goku regrows his tail to not only gain additional might and stabilize his Super Saiyan 3 form but also access Super Saiyan 4. While as a Super Saiyan 4, Goku not only returns to his adult form, becomes considerably more muscular and taller than before, towering over most of his friends and family, and becoming almost as tall as Piccolo. Despite growing back to his physical prime, he was not still seen with his tail. Personality Biography Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters‎ Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Characters Who Can Fly Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Orphans Category:Saiyans Category:Fusion Characters Category:Siblings Category:GTG Fighters Category:Married Characters Category:Husband Characters Category:Father Characters Category:Main Characters Of My Story